Normality
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: There was something different about all of them, even Sawyer. The day after the explosions,as the full moon rises, his secret is revealed. One-Shot.


Tom Sawyer put a hand to the side of his head, trying to block out the high pitched noise penetrating his eardrums. The full moon was that very night and his senses were heightened even more than usual. He barely paid any attention to the recording, the noise being all he could hear. The Doctor seemed to be able to hear it slightly but, as Jekyll and not Hyde, his hearing was limited.  
'My voice isn't the only sound being made. While I've rambled on, a secondary layer of inaudible sound higher than humans can hear, audible to dogs, lower animals and young Mr Sawyer.'  
Tom looked up, the pain in his ears forgotten. He didn't think M even knew he was on the ship.  
'Yes Thomas, I know about your 'condition'. And the noise your hearing has been heard by sensors dotted around your vessel.'  
Tom's fear of being discovered was washed away when Dorian spoke his next words. 'Sensors attached to bombs. Bomb voyage.'  
Nemo knocked the recorder off his desk, the sound hurting Tom's ears even more. The five of them managed to look at each other for less than a minute when a tremendous explosion set off down the Nautilus. The submarine tilted and they all fell, Tom not even trying to get up.  
The noises from up and down the ship, the explosions and all that followed, were torture, paralysingly him where he lay. He could vaguely sense Quartermain trying to help him up but there was nothing he could do, no way to stop this onslaught of his sense. He closed his eyes, hoping that stopping his sight would stop his hearing. It made no difference, only serving to rid him of the only distraction he had.  
The explosions stopped and, if he tried hard enough, he could block out the noise. He stumbled to his feet, still dazed, with a hand pressed to side of his head. The room was empty apart from him. Just as he managed to steady himself, one of Nemo's men ran in.  
'Jekyll saved us!' He shouted, not seeing Tom wince at the noise. 'Well, Hyde did but Jekyll was the one who-'  
Shut him up. The wolf whined in his head. Better yet, let me shut him up.  
Tom felt a spasm of pain up his spine and froze. He had at least half an hour before moonrise, he couldn't be transforming now. The wolf snarled in his mind, trying to get out early and cause chaos.  
'Are you alright?'  
He looked up to see Jekyll, eyebrow raised, staring at him. He looked down and noticed his hands were balled into fists. Unclenching them, he nodded at the doctor.  
'Fine, just bumped my head.'  
'Well then, we better make sure you don't have concussion.'  
Sawyer smirked slightly, pulling one of the chairs upright and sitting down. Jekyll shone a light in his eyes and he felt the wolf flare up. It wasn't just his hearing that was amplified.  
Let me get him. Let me rip his throat out.  
Tom tried to shove the wolf down but, this close to the full moon, that was almost impossible.  
Let me out so I can kill him and the others. Everyo-  
'No!' Tom almost shouted, jumping to his feet and kicking the chair away. Jekyll started as Tom ran from the room, muttering an apology as he passed the doctor. The werewolf ran all the way to his room, the minutes until moonrise ticking by in his head. He bolted his door and piled all his belongings into the cupboard, before locking that as well. He didn't know exactly how the moon would affect him underwater but he knew it would be painful and the wolf would be angry. This was the longest he had spent in his human body since he was bitten.  
A spasm of pain ran up his back and he fell to the floor, trying not to cry out. He failed.

The rest of the League was sat around the meeting table, waiting for Sawyer and Jekyll. The doctor walked in, smiling slightly as they all congratulated him on his earlier performance, and sat down.  
'I wouldn't give the congratulations out now, he might not help out again. Let's not make a saint out of a sinner.'  
They all smiled and turned to face the door again. 'I'm not sure Sawyer will be joining us.' Jekyll said, frowning slightly. 'He didn't seem quite right ear-'  
Before he could finish his sentence, a load scream tore through the air, making everyone jump. Quartermain was on his feet in an instant, recognising the scream as Tom's. He was on his feet and running down the corridors in a second, the other three following instantly.  
As they were nearing Tom's room, Mina stopped, causing Nemo to almost crash into her. 'Stop!' She almost shouted, sniffing the air and then recoiling.  
Jekyll glanced at her as she shook her head, running forward to grab Allan's arm as he tried to open the door to Tom's room, just as another scream was heard. This one was different, shifting into an angry howl at the end. 'Don't go in there.' Mina said. 'We will be slaughtered if we open that door. The monster in there will kill us all.'  
Quartermain turned, eyes flashing. 'The monster is in there with Tom. He will be killed.'  
Mina sighed and it dawned on the other three a second before she said it. 'The monster is Tom. He's a werewolf.'  
The three men fell in on themselves, Jekyll and Quartermain dropping to the floor. Sawyer was the normal one in the group and now he was revealed to be just as strange as the rest of them. Nemo shook his head.  
'I shall reassure my men that the danger will be gone by morning.' He nodded and left.  
Mina sighed again. 'I will tend to the injured.' She left just as quickly, Jekyll following with barely a whisper of goodbye.  
Allan leaned against the wall, running a hand across his forehead. A yelp and and a whimper from inside made him stand up and look through the window in the door. A large, light brown wolf with darker marking was scratching and biting at his own skin. As he brought his claws over his own nose, he looked up, spotting Quartermain and growled. Tom- because there was no point lying, it was defiantly him- snarled, pouncing at the door. He yelped as his nose hit the metal, stalking away into a corner and curling up. Every so often he would look up at the Hunter, still stood in the doorway, growl and scratch at his limbs.  
Quartermain stayed at the door the whole night, watching his friend. After his initial burst of angry energy, the werewolf seemed to have run out of steam. He resembled his human form in many ways; his eyes were exactly the same shade of brown and he looked at Allan with the same piercing stare. It also explained a few things about his human form; his wolfish grin and the scars down his arms the others had never had the courage, or disrespect, to ask about.  
It seemed to take forever, during which Tom managed to bite or scratch every inch of his own body, before the moon began to rise. Realising the boy would need a medic, Quartermain turned and ran down the corridor, shouting for Mina and Jekyll the whole time.

Tom woke to a searing pain in his face. Lifting one of his hands to check it, he found several cuts, all bleeding profusely, and a broken nose. Inspecting the rest of his body, he found it in a similar condition; covered in cuts and scars with a few broken toes and fingers. His ears, still not adapted for human use, picked up on a noise down the corridor and, trying not to strain his injuries, he pulled the blanket off his bed and over his bruised and bloodied body.  
The door opened to show the other four members of the League left on the ship. He smiled weakly at them but only Jekyll smiled back. As the Doctor walked forward to check his injuries, Tom looked at the others. Nemo looked wary, unsure, like he expected the American to turn into a wolf without warning. Mina looked disgusted but that couldn't be helped; vampires always hated werewolves, it was just how things were. Quartermain just looked disappointed. Tom opened his mouth to say something but a sharp pain in his hand turned his words into a yelp.  
'Sorry.' Jekyll muttered. 'Resetting your fingers. I'm going to do your nose now, okay?'  
Sawyer nodded and Jekyll clicked his nose back into place. Not finding anymore broken bones, the Doctor got a cloth out of the bathroom, handing it to Tom and telling him to clean off the blood. Tom obeyed, starting on his face and moving onto his neck and chest.  
'I'm sorry you had to see this.' He said, trying to sound casual.  
Mina growled under her breath. Sawyer raised an eyebrow. 'Did you expect us not to notice? Were you planning on walking into the meeting this morning covered in blood?'  
He thought for second. 'I was planning on staying in Venice. You lot dragged me onto the boat before I could get away.'  
They all raised their eyebrows at this. Mina huffed and left the room. Jekyll and Nemo exchanged a glance and follow, leaving Hunter and Spy alone. Tom, wiping the blood off his arms and legs now, smiled slightly at him.  
'Venice? You were going to transform in the middle of Venice?' Quartermain said, his voice harsh.  
'Of course not.' Tom rolled his eyes. 'I was going to go to a church that takes my kind in. There's one in every major city.' He seemed almost proud of himself and his kind.  
Quartermain was quiet for a few minutes, staring at his shoes. During the silence, Tom inspected his wounds, picking out the ones that needed stitches, which one he could leave and so on. He had become well versed in this practice, having needed to do it since he was eleven years old. Finally, Allan looked up.  
'Why didn't you tell us?'  
Tom laughed but there was no humour in his face. 'And what would your reaction have been? Mina would've chucked me off the ship, Nemo would keep me in a cage, Dorian would have taken part of me, like he did the others.' Quartermain's eyes widened and Tom sighed. 'I've seen people react to my kind. I was eleven when I was bitten. My best friend wouldn't speak to me, my father disowned me, the villagers attack me.'  
Quartermain put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he began to shake. 'No ones is going to hurt you. I promise.'  
Tom smiled as the old man got to his feet. 'I expect you in the meeting room in ten minutes, fully dressed. You can explain everything then.'  
Tom's smile widened as Allan left the room. Grabbing some clothes and pulling them on, his eyes were drawn to the bite on his shoulder and chuckled.  
It didn't matter anymore.


End file.
